Crack and Fanon Week! Monday Theme: Double Date
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Crack and Fanon Week! Monday. Theme: Double Date Rated M for im mature stuffs


**Crack and Fanon Week! Monday. Theme: Double Date Rated M for (im)mature stuffs**

**I only own TDI in my dreams :'(**

_In Trent and Lindsey's Room_

"So, what's the point of this again?" Although Wonderfully Cute, Lindsey had to be the dumbest girl at the playa

"Well, Baby… Noah and Cody think they are a better couple than US!" Trent said grabbing her hand

"But Noah and Cody are BOYS!" Lindsey said putting her hands over her mouth

"Yeah, I know! That's why we will beat them at this!" Trent grabbed her hands again and kissed her only to have her break the kiss

"I think Cody is the girlfriend"

_In Noah and Cody's Room_

"I am so excited!" Cody said still focused on the screen

"Well, we will so pwn them. We are a more legitimate couple for sure." Noah said putting his controller down

"What are you doing?" Cody said looking at him

"You." And at that Noah tackled Cody to the ground kissing him.

_In the Lounge_

"So why are we doing this?" Ezekiel asked the devious Izzy who was currently known as Sugar Cube.

"Because everyone knows geeks have the wildest hormones." Izzy giggled hiding a camera in between some pillows behind the TV in the lounge of the Playa. "And Answering questions about each other will make them pretty hot"

"Well… Why Noah and Cody?" Ezekiel asked "Why not Harold and Beth?"

"Because they are ugly. And NoCo have so many fan girls and I promised some chick in the US of A I would record them for her… she wrote a letter and offered me _blue _liquorish! That's the kind with the most LIQUOR IN IT!"

"Wait? NoCo?" Ezekiel looked dumbfounded.

_Back In Noah and Cody's Room_

"Are you ready?" Noah asked Cody

"More than ever." Cody smiled and left the room

In the hallway he saw Trent and Lindsey walking. Lindsey was wearing a tight tube top and golden sophies. _'What A whore.' _Noah thought.

Down in the Lounge they sat opposite of each other on the couches. Lindsey sat on Trent's lap and Noah put his arm around Cody. Trent shot Noah a dirty look and Noah shot Trent one right back. Trent wasn't trying to prove he was better with Lindsey than Noah was with Cody it was just that Trent was jealous of Noah. I mean Cody _was _a babe**.

Izzy jumped out of nowhere and landed on the table in between them. All of a sudden the Caramelldansen song blasted in the background.

"WELCOME TO THE NEWLY WEDS STARRING SUGAR CUBE!"

"who is she talking to?…" Noah whispered to Cody

"Okay Couples NoCo and Trindsey!!" Sugar Cube sat down and crossed her legs "Time for the Newly Weds!" She pulled two white boards out of her bra and handed one to Cody and one to Lindsey

"Uh… Okay" Lindsey smiled

"We all know the Rules Here, we ask you girlfriends the questions (THE RACIER THE BETTER!) and answer on the white board and we will ask the boyfriends the same questions and they have to answer for you! If they get it right they get the point!" She screamed everything she said. As always.

"Girlfriend?!" Cody's voice cracked

"Well one of you had to be…" Izzy smiled "anyways first question ladies…and Cody!"

Cody Sighed and de-capped his marker "What?"

"When is your significant other's birthdays, boys" Izzy smiled. Cody wrote and Lindsey sat there staring off into space wrote down too.

"Ready?" Cody and Linds nodded. "Noah, When is Cody's Birthday?"

"September 18th!" Noah smiled and Cody flipped his board around it said in a basic scribble September 18th

"Trent?" Izzy looked at the other boyfriend

"July 12th" Lindsey smiled and flipped her board around, he was right

"Okay Boys Good Job!" Izzy was filled with more questions and after about 6 she let the couples switch boards, here came the fun.

**-NOTE THIS IS WHERE IT GETS MATURE!-**

"What is your boyfriends penis size" She smiled as Noah and Trent's jaws dropped. Lindsey smiled and winked. Cody was ready

Noah wrote down his answer and so did Trent.

Izzy smiled and looked at Lindsey. Lindsey looked back and Trent biting her hot pink nails "Life-size?"

Izzy pressed a button and fake laughter played. But before she could ask Cody he was already 'checking' on the floor with Noah.

"OK I GUESS THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!"

****I LOVE TRENTXCODY!**

**Okay that sucked but it was fun. **


End file.
